detrás de la puerta
by Orox Inoshuke
Summary: especial de san valentin en un día cualquiera en la orden negra, sucede un mal entendió que al final traerá algo inesperado


**YOS GENTE**

**GRAY: DÉJAME ADIVINAR, OTRO DE D GRAY-MAN VERDAD**

**YO: JEJEJE, PUES LO QUE PASA ES QUE ME DIERON GANAS DE HACER UN FIC CORTO**

**VALE: Y CREO QUE YA ME IMAGINO DE QUE TRATARA**

**YO: EN ESTE CASO NO DARÉ RESUMEN YA QUE ES UN ONE-SHOT XD**

**() SIGNIFICA INFORMACIÓN, COMENTARIOS MÍOS U OTRA COSA**

**_I _SIGNIFICA SUEÑOS, LO QUE DICEN LOS DEMÁS O PENSAMIENTOS**

**U SIGNIFICA LOS FLASH BACK Y CONVERSACIONES ****TELEFÓNICAS**

**/ SIGNIFICA CUANDO DOS HABLAN AL MISMO TIEMPO O MAS**

* * *

Es una mañana tranquila en la orden, no había mucho trabajo ni señales de akumas

en los pasillos se ve a un joven de cabello rojizo y con un parche de pirata tapándole el ojo derecho

- que aburrida esta la mañana... que puedo hacer para cambiarlo... - el pirata medita lo que va hacer en el día - a ya se, iré a darle una vista a Lenalee, la pobre debe estar sufriendo por culpa de su hermano - bromea este mientras toma camino al área medica

ya después de que el tuerto caminara por unos largos pasillos logra llegar a su destino

el pelirrojo se detiene al ver un montón de carteles y aun cartel kumui vestido de policía y repitiendo _área restringida, prohibido el paso_

- aun me pregunto como Lenalee puede soportar a su hermano - se hace la misma pregunta una y otra vez mientras apaga la grabadora - a bueno, lo que me sorprende es que el complejo de hermano no este por los alrededores... a de seguro se iso el bago y se lo llevaron otra vez

ya cuando Lavi se disponía a tomar la perilla de la puerta escucha la vos de Lenalee

- cho-choto matte Allen-kun, que estas haciendo?

- _aree, creo que alguien mas se me adelanto o mejor dicho, mi amigo albino llego antes pero, que estarán haciendo? - _piensa este para sus adentro mientras acerca su oido

- todo estará bien, solo relájate y todo estará bien - le dice este calmado Allen

- pe-pero, en verdad me la tengo que quitar - lo que dijo Lenalee dio a entender a Lavi que algo va a pasar ay a dentro

para saber mas el conejo pega mas su oído para escuchar mejo

- pues también de puede con la ropa pero no seria lo mismo y efectivo

- _¿lo mismo?_ ¿_efectivo? sera lo que pienso - _esto y mas pensamientos pasan por la cabeza del pelirrojo

- hai, entonces me lo quitare - Lavi se empieza a imaginar a Lenalee quitándose la ropa dejándose ver todo su esplendor

- _como me gustaría estar ay pero mejor no interrumpo, luego les molesto con esto _- con esto en mente sigue escuchando lo que sucede adentro de la habitación

- bien, ahora recuéstate - le pide Allen de forma amable

- hai

se escucha ruidos en la cama lo cual aumenta mas las sospechas de Lavi

- por donde quieres que empiece ¿por arriba o por abajo?

- _Allen, no sabia que te gustara el amor rudo pero ¿le gustara a Lenalee? _- con esto en mente Lavi se empieza a poner colorado

- po-por arriba si-si qui-quieres - responde la china apenada

- _Lenalee... no me imagine que te gustara también del rudo _- la imaginación del conejo volaba al imaginarse como estarán ahora

- tal vez te duela, así que empezare despacio

- hai

un segundo paso para volver a escuchar algo

- ITAII! ALLEN ERES MUY BRUSCO - reclama la china con un tono de dolor

- estas muy tensa, relájate y veras que pronto te sentirás mejor - con estas palabras Lavi no deja de pensar en cosas obscenas

ya después de un tiempecito se empiezan a oír jadeos de parte de Lenalee

- vez como tengo razón

- hai, aun que al principio duele

- lo que sucede es que no estas acostumbrada, de esta forma liberas tensión

- ¿ya lo as echo? - con esta pregunta Lavi se pregunta si Allen es quien dice ser

- hai, es una de las cosas que tuve que hacer para poder pagar las deudas de mi maestro - con lo dicho Lavi tiene otra perceptiva de Allen y al mismo tiempo siente rabia y celos asía el

- _maldito moyashi, eres un suertudo desgraciado _- con eso en mente Lavi se pregunta si el hubiera estado en el lugar de Allen - _matte, este no es momento de pensar en esas cosas, ahora debería entrar y exigir una explicación - _decidido Lavi se enderesa e intenta abrir pero se da cuenta que la puerta esta cerrada con seguro

- bien, no tengo opción - toma distancia y se prepara para patear la puerta pero

- que estas haciendo baka-usugai - aparece Kanda con su mal humor de siempre

- a eres tu Yuu, no me des esos sustos

- veo que no quieres entender por las buenas, lo diré una vez mas, deja de llamarme por mi nombre de pila - amenaza el japones con su mugen en manos

- wakata, pero ahora no tengo tiempo para esto - lo que dijo tomo por sorpresa al samurai y solo por mera curiosidad decide pregunta

- ¿sucede algo?

- hai, tal parece ser que Allen esta disfrutando su tiempo a solas con Lenalee - con esas palabras Kanda también piensa en cosas obscenas pero con su cara fría y distante no lo demuestre

- ¿y que? que haga con ella lo que quiera, eso no me importa en absoluto - con esas palabras se dispone a irse pero

- ¿quien quiere acer algo con quien? - pregunta el jefe del departamento de ciencias o mejor dicho el hermano mayor de Lenalee

- a bueno - Lavi trata de dar una explicación pero

- realmente eres bueno Allen - de un segundo para otro Lavi y Kumui tenían pegados los oídos en la puerta

- no es para tanto, bien ahora pasare por abajo

- hai, pero no seas muy brusco - con esas palabras fueron mas que suficiente para que Kumui se metiera en un cañón que estaba al otro lado del pasillo, enciende la mecha y se prepara

- PUUUUUUUUULLPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO -grita mientras es disparado por el cañón y entra rompiendo la puerta para y dejar un enorme hueco en la puerta

en cámara lenta se ve como Kumui derriba a Allen y los dos caen al piso con este encima

- nii-san - llama sorprendida Lenalee por la forma de entrar de su hermano mientras Lavi y Kanda se asoman por tremendo hoyo con forma de Kumui

- MALDITO PULPOOO, ESTA NO TE LA PERDONO - grita el mayor de los Lee mientras azota en el suelo al Allen - NO TE PERDONARE, MIRA QUE APROVECHARTE DE MI LINDA HERMANITA, TE VOY A MATAR POR...

- ¿por hacerme un masaje?

- hai, por hacerle un... ¿un que? - Kumui observa bien y se da cuenta que Allen esta con su uniforme de exorcista para luego posar su vista en su hermana y ve que en verdad Allen le estaba dando un masaje

- ¿un masaje? - pregunta Lavi sintiéndose como un tonto y un depravado por pensar cosas que no son (como si no lo fuera)

- hai - afirma Allen mientras se para y se limpia el polvo

- ¿y puedo saber la razón de por que le estabas dando un masaje a mi hermanita? - pregunta Kumui mientras saca un taladro

- pues como Lenalee salio mal herida de nuestro encuentro con los Nv 3 pensé que un masaje no le caería mal - explica el albino

- ¿sucede algo con que Allen me diera un masaje? - pregunta la Lee confundida mientras ve como Kumui, Lavi y casi Kanda se ciente avergonzados

- etto... bueno... lo que pasa... es que pensé que este pulpo estaba abuzando de... - Kumui trata de buscar una excusa

la cara de Lenalee se puso roja y de la nada empieza a lanza múltiples cosas y grita

- FUERA DE MI VISTA - ordena mientras saca a Kumui y aleja a Lavi mientras que Kanda desaparece para no afrontar tal humillación

ya cuando no ay rastro de Kumui o de Lavi, Lenalee se echa en la cama soltando un suspiro

- no lo puedo creer, que mente tiene nii-san, de Lavi me lo puedo esperar pero de nii-san - se queja sin notar que Allen la toma del los hombros y la acerca

- pero en parte tienen razón - le dice el albino con lujuria mientras le roba un beso a la china

- ba-baka, no podemos hacerlo aquí - dice Lenalee con la cara roja pero con un tono lujurioso

- donde ahora ¿baño o cuarto? - con tal pregunta Lenalee se acerca al oído de Allen y le susurra algo - entonces ay sera

se ve a Allen salir con cautela y con cuidado de no ser observado mientras carga a Lenalee a alguna parte de la orden

el resto de la mañana y de la tarde no se supo nada de Allen y de Lenalee mientras que con Kumui, el pobre se lamentaba por tener una mente tan sucia mientras que piensa una forma de disculparse con su hermana mientras que con Lavi, el conejo solo camina mientras trata de olvidar lo sucedido y con Kanda, al igual que Allen y Lenalee no se supo nada de al asta en la noche

fin

* * *

**ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO, ESTE ES MI REGALO DE SAN VALENTIN O MEJOR DICHO 14 DE FEBRERO**

**YO: Y CON ESTO CONCLUYO CON LOS FICS DE D GRAY-MAN PARA PASAR CON EL PROYECTO QUE TENGO QUE CUMPLIR CON KIMI-CHAN**

**ANTES DE IR PIENSO DEJAR OTRO CAP DE ESTE FIC PERO ESTE SERIA CORTO PERO ESO LO DEJO A VUESTRO CRITERIO**

**Y COMO SIEMPRE DIGO, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA LLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOTTRRAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAA**


End file.
